Aquella noche
by inesz
Summary: Capitulo Unico!Alguien pico a la puerta de la madriguera a la 1 de la madrugada una noche tormentosa...la señora weasley se levanto en bata para ver por la virilla...¿Gin?¿Despues de tantos años sin verla?-ACABADO-


Gin caminaba a paso ligero algo adelantada...cuando draco la alcanzo cogiendola por la mano..

-ehh...gin..

-si?-dijo atechandose bajo la puerta...

-estas segura de esto que vas a hacer?-pregunto acercandola hacia si

-ya hemos habl...

-no me referia a eso...me referia a...-draco señalo a la bolsa de viaje de Gin y vigilo la zona revisando los alrededores...

-si...es lo mejor...-dijo gin mientras le abotonaba mejor su abrigo...

-esta bien...-cedio algo triste mientras le daba un suave beso...-ven pronto...

Murmuro alejandose hacia el jardin....

.................................................................................................................................................

Alguien pico a la puerta de la madriguera a la 1 de la madrugada era una noche tormentosa...la señora weasley se levanto con una bata para ver por la virilla...seria algun mortifago vagabundeando por aquí a ver que podia robar...el señor weasley tenia una varita preparada y estaba justo detrás de molly...todos los hermanos pronto bajaron a ver que era todo ese ruido con sus varitas...ellos miraban desde las escaleras apegotonados...molly abrio...podia ser algun auror pidiendo auxilio...la figura encapuchada entro a la casa y se destapo...

-Ginny.....-murmuraron sorprendidos

-hija, que haces aquí?-pregunto la señora weasley

-no puedo venir a ver a mi familia?-pregunto algo insegura...su pelo largo seguia tan rojo como el fuego...lo llevaba suelto y le llegaba por la cintura... su abrigo ajustado era verde esmeralda, estaba todo abotonado menos los ultimos 3 del cuello y le dejaba la figura completamente estilizada... llegaba hasta el suelo y se arrastraba con mucha elegancia...algo asi solo se lo pudo comprar malfoy... llevaba unas mangas acampanadas bastante largas que terminaban en pico le tapaba bastante la mano pero se podia observar en la mano un anillo de ¿compromiso?...

-hija estas algo delgaducha... vamos a comer algo..

-no!-grito ron

-no que?-dijo la madre enfrentandose a el

-no puede entrar en casa desde que sale con malfoy!desde que apoya a los mortifagos...

-ron no sabes lo que dices asi que cayate...-dijo con los ojos en blanco...recordando la cantidad de veces que le decia eso...al parecer sus hermanos tb se acordaron y todos rieron...se quito un poco de tension al asunto...pero ron como siempre seguia terco como una mula...

-vamos a la cocina...-dijo arrastrandola su madre

-no es necesario...vengo cenada mama...

-Ginny los mortifagos son vampiros? Xq solo se os ve de noche...podias haber venido a otra hora eh...-dijo fred intentando bromear...

-Ten cuidado de que no te muerda...-dijo ginny con una timida sonrisa...-es que he venido a informaros de algo importante...

-que pasa ginny hija?-pregunto el padre

-hemos escapado un momento...pero no se puede notar nuestra ausencia o todo sadra mal...no esta harry aquí?

-si pero no le hemos dejado que se levantara...necesita descansar...-dijo el padre mientras todos se sentaban en la cocina

-bueno pues llamadle es import...

-ya estoy aquí..-dijo harry saliendo de la escalera-como que hemos?

¬¬ habia mejorado mucho en lo de investigar....-si...hemos escapado...draco,wayat –gin levanto la bolsa de viaje con la que cargaba todo el camino y la puso encima de la mesa...habia un bebe rubio dormido en la bolsa entre toallas y mantas...solo se le veia la cara porque lo demas estaba cerrado por la cremayera...-y yo...queriamos avisaros de unos detalles importantes...

-ohh ginny cariñoo! Es tuyo???

-si, mama...

Todos se acercaron a ver al pequeño bebe olvidandose del rencor a ginny por dejarlos...pero ron seguia firme en su silla mirandola fijamente...

- y malfoy que?-pregunto ron desconfiado

-es cierto...te ha dejado con el bebe sola? Maldito mort...-dijo charlie

-esta esperandome fuera...-dijo con un suspiro...no cambiarian...

-fueraa?? Pero si llueve a cantaros....-dijo su madre asomandose a la ventana...vio la sombra de una figura en medio del camino vigilando...-dile que pase!!!

-no!-grito ron

-mama creo que eso ya es pasarse...-dijo bill

-es igual...tengo prisa...nos iremos ya...escuchad unas cuantas cosas...estan planeando llevar unicornios encerrados...y beber de su sangre cuando mueran para poder seguir luchando...teneis que pedirle a hagrid que los recoja a todos para protegerlos en algun sitio seguro...otra cosa...cuidado con el tobi...

-el tobillo derecho...llevan una lanza...eso ya lo sabemos...-dijo señalando a su herida del brazo

-y el bosque del ojo...

-hemos oido hablar de eso muchas veces...pero no acabamos de entenderlo...-dijo harry hablando deprisa...estaba muy interesado-que esconden ahí?

Gin saco un mapa de la bolsa de viaje...lo abrio rapidamente y coloco 4 manzanas en cada esquina para que no se volviera a un boli y comenzo a trazar puntos...aquí, aquí y aquí hay campamentos...iran hacia el suroeste hasta dar con el rio mirce pretenden atacar la cuidad...lo mejor sera que les tendais...

-una emboscada-dijo su padre observando el mapa...

-si...aquí aquí y aquí hay puestos de vigilancia...he estado mirando y...

-por aquí...-murmuro george señalando un punto

-exacto...-ginny les trazo un camino por donde no les encontrarian

-otra cosa...escuchad...han estado experimentando con gigantes y hombres lobo...no se que clases de criaturas habran conseguido...eso tendreis que investigarlo vosotros...antes de que los usen para la guerra...

-Llamare a Bob...no se que me estuvo comentando el otro dia sobre un hombrelobo un poco raro...

-Y teneis a un traidor entre vosotros...y NO harry -dijo gin antes d k emitiera algun sonido...-no es snape...investiga pero no confies en nadie..

-para empezar no confiaremos en ti!...xq te iban a decir a ti la verdad?...pueden pensar que vendrias a decirnoslo...-dijo ron enfadado

-a mi me mentian...fue draco quien me contaba toda la verdad...

-puede ser tambien mentira...

Gin suspiro...-veras ron...cuando el se iba me suplico que fuera con el...y yo queria pero el me dijo que si iba no os podria ver en un gran tiempo...y yo acepte pero le dije que debia cumplir una promesa...me debia contar todo lo que planeaba y hacia...no mas secretos...o me iria...y si tenia la oportunidad de poder ayudaros en la guerra tendria que dejarme contaros la informacion sin veis ha cumplido...el no quiere ser un mortifago pero es lo que estaba destinado a ser...no tenia escapatoria...asi que hicimos el papel de mortifagos y ahora somos una de las familias mas importantes y cercanas al señor oscuro...

-imaginate que sorpresa se llevaran cuando vean nuestra traicion..-dijo gin con un brillo en los ojos

-pero a malfoy le pud...

-no le pudieron mentir porque organiza a los ejercitos entre otras cosas...es todo cierto...de la que pueden desconfiar es de mi y alli nadie cuenta a sus mujeres nada sobre su trabajo...bueno...yo ya he hecho lo que tenia que hacer...me debo ir antes de que se den cuenta de nuestra ausencia...creedme si quereis-dijo gin levantandose y dandole un beso en la frente a wayat

-y que garantias tenemos de que no mentiste en todo!-grito ron

-esta...-gin empujo lentamente la bolsa con el bebe hacia el centro de la mesa...-yo prefiero que lo tengais seguro por si pasa algo...y es una forma de demostrar que no miento...podreis encargaros de el?

-claro que si...-dijo molly abrazandola...-asi conocere a mi pequeño nieto...Ginny debiste venir a explicarnos todo mucho antes...

-no podia...alli vigilan cualquier movimiento...-dijo gin acercandose a la puerta...se despidio de todos con un abrazo...en el abrazo a harry metio un objeto pequeño en su bolsillo...una especie de piedra... ron seguia igual de cabezon en la mesa de la cocina...no se despidio de ella...Gin abrio la puerta donde draco ya se habia acercado para atecharla con el paraguas...llevaba un abrigo parecido al de Gin pero de chico...ya no iba repeinado...al menos en ese momento y estaba serio... deseando que ella saliera de la casa para volver...se le veia incomodo...no sabia a donde mirar...no queria ni agachar la cabeza ni poner su tipica mirada de malfoy...Molly se acerco a el y le dio un abrazo algo conmovida susurrandole "cuidala" el asintio con un atisbo de sonrisa... gin salio con el debajo del paraguas,el se acerco mas y la agarro por la cintura con una mano, ella le sonrio y se dio la vuelta para observarlos a todos...podia ser la ultima vez que los viera...pero antes de dar un paso ron vino corriendo y la abrazo "ven pronto gin"...para el era al que mas duro le debia haber sido perder a su hermanita pequeña...

-Ah por cierto harry-dijo gin tras algunos pasos dandose la vuelta...-se me olvidaba algo importante...

Todos miraron curiosos...

-las alcantarillas...cuidado con ellas...-dijo giñandole un ojo y desapareciendo con draco en la lejania...¿una pista? Tal vez...


End file.
